Keymasters
by Insanegoth
Summary: This is RikuXSora and a little SephXCloud and LeonXTidus, it's just a what if I think the title explains alot yaoi so read at your own risk...
1. Chapter One

IG: Kingdom hearts was the shit, anyways thought I'd write this little thing summaries are stupid cause they give away the plot so read if you want to don't if ya don't it's just that simple.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is, could, or appears to be owned by anyone else

Warning: this is slash period end of story leave if you don't like it if you flame me I swear there will be many hells to pay, yes I meant many not just one.

Chapter 1

Two years was all it took the heartless attacks had long since ceased…the island was peaceful once more everything should have gone back to what it was but it hadn't. Kiari wouldn't forget…maybe she couldn't but whatever the case she refused to accept that it wasn't Riku it was Ansem.

Sora tried his hardest but it wouldn't work she wouldn't listen so he went to Riku out of pity because no one else would be friends with him either. Kiari went to play with the younger children. Sora stayed with Riku out of pity.

Slowly Sora's pity turned back into true friendship and his occasional afternoon with Riku turned into daily outings Kiari got madder every day. Sora began only to do things with Riku and finally on the two year anniversary of things going back to normal Kiari had enough…

"SORA!!!!" Kiari yells as Sora walks out his front door she had been waiting there for hours to pounce on him. Sora sighs and turns putting on a fake smile "Yes Kiari?" he asks innocently and Kiari growls at him. "Where are you going Sora?" she asks and Sora gulps "To aaaaa hang with Riku…" Sora says laughing nervously as his sentence trails off.

Kiari is not impressed with Sora's act "Why are you still friends with him Sora? Do you care about me at all anymore…because you never want to spend time with me only with Riku." Kiari turns from Sora throwing up her hands. "I don't know what to do anymore Sora but I know that me and the rest of the island are done with you two…" She turns back to Sora now his mouth agape. "Got it…WE ARE DONE!" Kiari says menacingly and Sora cringes.

After her little tirade Kiari stomps off and Sora slinks his way up to Riku's favorite perch. Resting his arms on the tree and his head on his arms Sora sighs. "You heard her up here didn't you Riku?" Sora asks heavily and Riku turns towards him nodding. "I always watch when she is near you" he says in a knowing and caring tone. Sora nods sighing "So what do you think she means by done?"

Riku hops down and leans against the tree next to Sora "I don't know Sora but it doesn't sound good." Sora nods and than straitens up "How about we get out of here for the rest of the day…give them all some space." Riku nods and he and Sora walk off to the other side of the island where they constructed a small hut to hide a few special items.

Walking up to the hut Sora opens the door and goes in. The small room is cluttered against one wall lean three surf boards Riku's black one with flames, Sora's dark blue with clouds, and Tidus's yellow one with black stripes and one large red X on it. By passing the boards Sora walks to the back were two chains hang on hooks. One hook holds a black chain that looks like a copy of the ultimate key chain except all in black with a little bit of sea green/blue embellishment. Next to the black chain hangs an identical white one with dark blue embellishment.

Sora un-hangs the two chains and brings them out to the waiting Riku. Both boys strip their shirts off and throw them near the door of the hut along with their flip-flop sandals. Standing naked from the waist up Sora tosses Riku the black chain gripping the white one himself and concentrating.

A small flash envelops both boys' hands and when it disappears the chains are gone and both hold an ultimate weapon but the weapons only have the colors that the key chains had. Squaring off with Riku and twirling his weapon Sora laughs. "So what are we playing for this time?" Sora asks. Riku tilts his head thinking "ummmmmm how about we play a Truth or Dare of sorts we ask questions as we go and who ever wins gets to make the other person do one dare."

Sora nods "Sounds interesting enough let's begin shall we?" Sora says and Riku nods. The two fly at each other and exchange blows very quickly not even noticing their new audience of one person. The tan blond sits beside the hut and watches his two friends fight. Tidus ran soon after Kiari's rant and after a bit of wandering ended up at the hut where Riku and Sora square off.

"This should be interesting" Tidus says leaning back to watch the battle of blades and words. Sora asks the first question "So Riku do you always watch me with Kiari cause you still have a crush on her?" Riku falters a bit but not enough for Sora to win and smiles answering back "I never liked her is that what you thought back than?" Riku asks. Sora smiles "Yup. My turn" he says not missing a beat. "HEY!" Riku yells indignantly but Sora manages to shake a finger at him "Tut tut Riku your rules one question one answer." Riku fumes and presses the attack hard but Sora blocks all of his aggressive blows.

And in return he volleys a question "Okay than why didn't you like Kiari?" Sora asks and Riku grins this answer will definitely shock Sora "Because I'm gay." Riku says and Sora almost drops his blade getting it up just in time to block Riku and continue their little game.

Meanwhile Tidus watches mesmerized by Sora and Riku's fighting skills and their question game. "Okay Sora" Riku says sweetly smiling at the still shocked and off beat Sora. "Why don't you like Kiari?" he asks and Sora seems to brighten at this question he prepares to win as he speaks his answer "Because I loved you long before she showed up and I still love you to this day." Sora says and Riku is finished the blade slips from his hand and dissipates back into a simple chain.

Sora walks up to the now kneeling Riku and holds his blade to Riku's throat. "Do you yield?" Sora asks and Riku mutely nods. Sora grins widely "Good he says dropping his weapon to the ground where in its chain form it tangles with Riku's discarded weapon. "Than stand up I dare you to show me your true feelings for me…" Sora's eyes tear up a bit and shine all the more as Riku stands looking deeply into him Sora's voice sinks to a rasping whisper "Show me that you love me Riku." Sora says and Riku rushes forward.

Taking Sora in a crushing hug Riku puts his mouth close to his ear. "I've loved you forever too Sora when Kiari came I got jealous and well it just wasn't good sharing you with her." Riku whispers and Sora smiles hugging Riku tighter, but before either can do anything else they hear a small sob and the 17 and 18 year old boys' weal around to see Tidus his face shining with tears and his blond hair ruffled from the wind.

Riku growls "Kid how many times have I told you SPEAK UP when you come to watch us fight." Tidus laughs to himself and Sora blushes pulling away from Riku a bit but letting the silver haired boy keep an arm around his waist. "So you little 16 year old pest why are you here anyways?" Sora asks a little more calmly though he has more venom in his voice than normal in dealing with Tidus.

Tidus smiles and shrugs "Everyone was mad and I couldn't stand listening to them gripe about you anymore so I left. I was planning on getting some surfing in but that was a very interesting battle." Tidus says and Sora blushes while Riku smiles. "So I take it by that smile you don't mind that Sora and I are together?" Riku asks bluntly and Tidus shakes his head "Nope not at all in fact you might say I'm about as strait as a rainbow myself." Tidus says.

Sora stands shocked at his two friends. Sure the two surprise him with their blunt honesty and openness but damn they really shocked Sora this time. Now Tidus puts his hands on his hips "So care to try the move we've been working on, the waves look good enough." Sora and Riku share an evil grin and than turn to Tidus who wears an equally devilish expression. "Let's shall" Sora says.

While Tidus strips to his shorts like Sora and Riku did before their battle the two older boys run into the small hut and grab the three surf boards. Leaving behind a pile of shorts and flip flops the boys run down the beach each carrying a surf board with Tidus in the lead.

But before they even get close to the water Tidus pulls to an abrupt halt and drops his board in shock his mouth hangs open. Riku stops right next to Tidus and drops his surf board as well going into a defensive crouch as he meets the eyes of the person sitting idly cross-legged on the beach. Sora runs up not far behind and lets out a small cry of joy as he drops his board next to the other two and pounces on the solitary figure sitting in the sand knocking him backwards.


	2. Chapter Two

IG: Somebody guessed it…Good job Kaaera and Oliversgurl. Anyways next chapter and it's another cliffhanger although not as tough a one to guess if you've played as many video games as I have…

"LEON!!!!! How are you? How is everyone else? What's been going on since I left? Is there trouble? Why are you here?" Sora says firing off the questions as quickly as he can form the words in his breathy voice.

When Sora has stopped talking Leon lies back on the sand utterly confused with an impatiently waiting Sora bouncing on his chest. "Ummmmmm let me see if I can get this in the right order." Leon begins in his patiently annoyed voice counting off on his fingers as he finishes his answers. "I'm Fine, everyone else is okay although Yuffie has recently been trying to get Cid to stop swearing…honestly it's the funniest thing I've ever seen if he puts one more dime in that swear-jar we'll have enough to buy an entire world. Things went well for a while after you left but some weird crap has been happening lately. Yes there is a bit of it. I came to get you so you could help us again but honestly I have no idea what we are up against."

Sora listens thoughtfully to Leon's answers smiling at Yuffie's antics and frowning at the mention of weird things and trouble. After Leon is done Sora gets off him and sits in front of him instead, Riku soon sinks down very close to Sora and Tidus sits to Sora's other side watching the brown haired stranger closely.

"So you have no idea what we are going up against……you know I said I was done the last time. I didn't choose the key blade it chose me." Sora says with anger in his voice. Leon looks sadly at his young friend "I know Sora but we need you……." Leon says pleadingly and Sora sighs.

Riku reaches a hand out and takes Sora's hand squeezing it comfortingly. Sora looks over at him and smiles a bit. Finally Sora looks back at the patiently waiting Leon. "Fine I'll come along but you may want to bring Riku as well." Sora says and Leon turns to him "Riku…..Ansem possessed you didn't he kid?" Leon asks and Riku nods.

Leon turns to Sora "Look Sora I would love to bring Riku but if he is just gona sit around looking pretty…" Leon stops as Sora gets up and walks back up the beach retrieving two key chains from the sand. Walking back he tosses them at Leon. Leon looks at them and his eyes widen "But these look like the ultima key chain." Leon says not believing there to be two ultimate key blades.

Sora just gives a sad grin and takes them from Leon's out stretched hand. Tossing Riku his both boys hold them out and two ultimate key blades appear just like before. Leon gasps and reels back from the sheer power of the two teens. Sora calmly sticks the blade into the sand and sits back down Riku following his example.

"The first time Riku was the key blades chosen master I just got in the way. But soon the blade recognized that we both had our strengths and weaknesses. For the first time in its long existence the blade had two perfect wielders. Each different but each the same, only Riku had been lied to by the dark side and drawn over than possessed. So the blade picked me by the time Riku was finally purged of the evil the key blade had made its decision and when we got back to the island we found these two chains waiting for us." Sora explains to Leon and slowly the older brunette takes it all in nodding.

"Wow…" is all Leon manages starring at the two other boys on the beach. The feisty little blond disappeared soon after Sora brought back the chains. "Well than Riku I guess you need to come to if the key blade chose you as well." Leon says and the quieter silver haired teen nods solemnly. "If we're leaving I best go and get a few things." Riku says standing up and Sora nods than turns to yell at his retreating friend "You know what I would want can you stop by my house too?" Sora asks and Riku nods shouldering his blade as he goes down the beach.

Riku walks down the beach brooding darkly to himself. A perfect afternoon they would surf a bit Tidus would take a nap and him and Sora could get back to their newly admitted love. But no that bastard with brown hair had to show up flipping their lives upside down once more.

Meanwhile Sora and Leon are taking the surf boards back to the small shack. While Sora picks up their discarded clothes he wonders were Tidus went off to than shrugs as he slips into his shirt and puts his flip flops on. Shaking out the two other shirts and setting the flip flops upright Sora sighs "Riku left without shoes or a shirt….he only took his blade." Sora says to himself as he hooks his own chain to his pants and locks up the hut after grabbing out a few special things.

Finally done Sora and Leon sit down next to the shoes and folded shirts. "So are we going to traverse town?" Sora asks trying to fill time but Leon shakes his head "Nope we have to pick up a few others first than we go back to Traverse to meet up with everyone else. They went to get supplies and stuck me with getting all of you guys together since I'm apparently one of the chosen warriors." Leon says and Sora perks up.

"Chosen warriors Leon?" Sora asks and Leon gulps. Sora raises an eyebrow and Leon sighs "Okay you caught me we know a little of what's happening. This old man came to us and made a prediction right before he passed out. He fell down hard on the stone and it put him into a coma, than he died…." Leon begins and Sora nods.

As Leon takes a breath to start again Riku comes jogging up the beach his keychain hooked to his shorts now and two bags thrown over his shoulder. Throwing down the bags he picks up his shirt and puts it on as he slips on his shoes. "Well look Riku is here let's go huh?" Leon says and begins to get up but Sora grabs his arm and shakes his finger.

"No dice Leon you are gona finish your explanation." Sora says and Riku sits down next to Sora looking at him "Explanation?" Riku asks and Sora nods "Apparently Leon does know something. Apparently an old man came to them and made a prediction than died. Well as a short version." Riku turns his blue green eyes on Leon and they darken holding Leon in his seat. Leon looks over but finds Sora's dark blue eyes locked up.

Leon sighs "Fine okay I'll tell you. So the old man's prophecy told of six warriors. He said two of them would fight with blades that chose their wielders. Another would fight with a blade of running water blue as the ocean which he lived by. The next would be a renegade with a blade of a gun." At this Sora snorts and Leon nods.

"Anyways the last two would be two hardened warriors with a poison in their systems that made them what they are and each would own one half of a set of wings." Sora perks up at this. When Leon is done Riku looks thoroughly confused but Sora has a hand to his chin thinking.

"Blades that choose their wielders, obviously the key blade. But I bet you didn't expect to find another key blade and its master huh?" Sora says and Leon shakes his head no. "Well that takes care of us two. Than blade of a gun, obviously your gun blade." Sora says and Leon nods. "The two with poison and half a set of wings?" Sora asks and Leon nods "One is Cloud" he says and Sora nods in agreement than gets a sly look "Could the other be Sephiroth?" Sora asks and Leon shakes his head "Sephiroth is evil…." But Sora shakes his head.

"No he isn't it was just Jenova he's perfectly normal….well not normal he did have so many mako experiments run on him just like Cloud but still. He only has one wing too, and mako must be the poison." Leon nods "So when we pick up Cloud at the stadium we get Sephiroth too simple enough. But now we are left with our final problem the warrior with the blade of water." Leon says and Sora shakes his head.

"That one puzzles me too. You know anybody Riku?" Sora asks and the silver haired teen shakes his head no. Than a voice comes out of the trees standing to the side of the hut. "I know who it is." The voice says and Leon jumps a bit, Sora and Riku just look at each other and roll their eyes. "HOW MANY TIMES TIDUS?" they both yell and the younger blond comes out of the stand of trees blushing slightly with his hands behind his back.

"Sorry but I knew you'd make me leave and I wanted to hear the prophecy. You see I left because I wanted to pack my stuff to try and make you guys take me with you. But now you have to take me." Tidus says so happy that he bounces up and down. Riku and Sora look at each other again "We have to take you?" they both ask but before Tidus can answer Leon interrupts. "Excuse me children but you said you know who has the blade of water." …


End file.
